Simon Snow et le chien mystérieux
by mickglaude
Summary: Simon Snow évolue une fois de plus à l'école de sorcellerie de Watford où sa sécurité à l'intérieur des murs de l'école, est compromise.


Simon Snow et le mystère canin

Simon Snow et ses amis assistent au discours de bienvenu du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Watford, Jack Riverley.

Alors que Simon écoute attentivement le discours, il reçoit un avion fait en papier en arrière de la tête. Celle-ci ricoche et tombe sur le bureau à Penelope Bunce. Penelope donne l'avion à Simon qui tend la main pour l'avoir. Simon regarde en arrière de lui et aperçoit Ethan Baker son ennemi juré lui froncer les sourcils vers le haut accompagné d'un sourire narquois. Snow défait l'avion à l'intérieur duquel* est dessiné un chien noir au reflet mélangeant le mauve et le bleu. Penelope affolée par ce qu'elle voit arrache le papier des mains de Simon et le lance plus loin.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

C'est pour ton bien voyons.

Pour mon bien ?

Simon se retourne une fois de plus pour regarder Baker. Penelope retourne Simon en lui tirant la manche de son chandail.

Préoccupe toi pas de lui, ce n'est qu'un insignifiant.

Simon détourne son attention du discours et regarde dans le vide se questionnant sur la signification du dessin de Baker.

Le discours étant terminé, Simon et Penelope sortent de la salle. Alors en chemin pour retourner dans le dortoir de leur maison respective, Simon s'arrête au beau milieu du couloir et regarde Penelope.

Je dois aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque pour le prochain cours d'herboristerie, ça ne devrait pas être trop long.

Mais Simon, j'ai le livre du cours, tu peux me l'emprunter si tu veux.

Merci Penelope, mais… j'aime mieux avoir le mien et puis j'ai celui du cours sur les potions aussi à me procurer.

Ah bien, parfait, mais fais attention, il se fait tard et professeur Benedict est de garde cette nuit.

Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il ne faudrait surtout pas que notre maison perde davantage de points.

Ça va, je ferai attention.

Simon regarde sa montre. –Je serai de retour dans une heure maximum.

Parfait dans ce cas, allez dépêches-toi.

Simon et Penelope se retourne et marche dans une direction opposée. Penelope se retourne légèrement la tête et regarde du coin de l'œil Simon tourner le coin du couloir.

Simon marche durant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'il arrive enfin au couloir mené à la bibliothèque, il entend des murmures résonner dans le couloir. Il se cache donc sur le coin du mur, dos au mur il penche seulement un peu la tête pour observer les professeurs MG Gill, Mac, Declan et Benedict observés et discutés de la scène.

Quelle horreur !

C'est abominable.

Qui a bien pu commettre un acte pareil ?

Je l'ignore, tout ce que je l'ignore, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il faudra augmenter la vigilance de chacun et instaurer des mesures strictes quant à la sécurité. Professeur Benedict, vous surveillerez l'aile du troisième en commençant par la bibliothèque.

Oui monsieur.

Professeur Declan, augmentez les mesures de sécurité en ce qui concerne les allées et venues des étudiants. Contactez aussi les professeurs d'herboristerie et des soins aux créatures magiques pour leur faire part de la situation et de leurs tâches respectives.

Très bien.

Professeur Mac, jusqu'à nouvel ordre vos cours du soir sont annulés et à partir de maintenant vous ferait la garde de l'observatoire et de la tour d'astronomie.

Bien. Devrions-nous prévenir la personne concernée monsieur ?

Non pas pour l'instant, mais tant que Riverley sera à l'extérieur de l'école, je ne crains qu'une augmentation de ces actes. Dans quel cas nous nous verrons obliger de fermer les portes de Watford.

Je vois…

Professeur Benedict regarde le mur du couloir à la fois apeuré et impuissant. Il quitte le couloir dans la direction opposé de Simon lui laissant la voie libre. Simon quitte le coin du mur et se met à courir devant le mur. Simon ébranlé recule de plusieurs pas en arrière. Il observe le mur d'un regard horrifié. Le mur est recouvert d'une peinture représentant un chien noir quasi démoniaque, aux yeux jaunes-orangés, au poil ébouriffé et la gueule recouverte d'écume.

Simon regarde, pétrifié le regard perçant du chien qui semble le regarder droit dans les yeux. Simon se met alors à lire les écriteaux inscrits au-dessus de la tête du chien, à l'aide d'un liquide d'une couleur bleu-mauve ayant une texture s'apparentant à la texture du sang, dégoulinant le long du mur allant même jusqu'au plancher. Simon y lit à voix basse.

La puissance du plus grand mage résonnera éternellement, seuls les dignes seront épargnés. Gare à toi héritier.

Voyant le liquide couler à terre, Simon remarque que le liquide devient plus transparent lorsqu'il touche le plancher et s'approche de lui. Il fixe le reflet terrifiant du chien qu'il voit sur le plancher. C'est alors qu'en observant de plus près le reflet, un fantôme d'une ancienne bibliothécaire que l'on surnomme la mangeuse de livres immerge du plancher. Simon déboussolé tombe la renverse en ayant voulu reculer brusquement.

Bonsoir, monsieur Snow.

Euh, bonsoir, comment savez-vous mon nom ?

Même les morts de ce monde connaissent votre nom mon cher.

Savez-vous qui a pu commettre une chose pareille ?

Non, hélas. Je suis comme tout le monde, je n'ai pas vu qui a commis cette horreur, je n'étais pas sur les lieux au moment où l'acte a été commis.

Est-ce un étudiant ? L'héritier ?

Tu trouveras sans doute une piste intéressante dans la zone D de la bibliothèque.

Le fantôme avance vers Simon, lui passe à travers le corps et se retourne face à Simon.

Fait gaffe, il se fait tard. Seuls les loups peuvent manger les chiens, souviens-t-en.

Seuls les loups peuvent manger les chiens… ? Mais attendez.

Le fantôme disparait dans l'un des murs de l'école. Simon s'élance donc d'un pas vif en direction de la bibliothèque dont l'entrée est tout près. Simon entre dans la bibliothèque, où il se dirige tout droit vers la zone D. Il se met à chercher à l'aide d'une lampe torche un livre portant les mots loups et chiens.

Tout à coup la voix du professeur se fait entendre au loin.

La porte de la bibliothèque est ouverte, monsieur Dupe que cela veut-t-il dire pour vous ?

Monsieur du calme.

Du calme ? Cherchez les environs, il y a peut-être un intrus aux alentours.

Simon anxieux, se dépêche alors et tombe finalement sur un livre portant les mêmes mots que ceux énoncés par le fantôme. Il commence à le feuilleter pour le survoler en guise de trouver des informations utiles.

Monsieur Benedict, il n'y a rien dans la zone C je passe à la suivante.

Entendant ces mots, Simon ferme son livre et cours vers la zone E où il trouve une porte du style placard à balais. Il y entre et observe un escalier en colimaçon qu'il emprunte et se retrouve au deuxième étage. Simon sort par une petite porte d'où il ne reste que quelques minutes de marche avant d'arriver à son dortoir. Alors qu'il y entre à peine, Penelope lui saute dessus et le prend dans ses bras tout en pleurant.

Par l'amour de gobelins, tu vas bien.

Mais oui.

J'étais morte d'inquiétude, professeur MG Gil est venue nous annoncée que Watford devra peut-être fermée ses portes si de tels actes se reproduisent.

Seulement parce que quelqu'un a inscrit un message terrifiant sur un mur ?

Bien sûr* que non Simon. Deux étudiants ont été tués.

Tués ? Comment ?

On se sait pas exactement, les professeurs ont été muets à ce sujet.

Baz écoutant la conversation, assis dans un fauteuil, se lève et s'approche tranquillement intéressé par la conversation.

Bonsoir Simon

Salut Baz

Simon voulant en apprendre plus redirige son regard sur Penelope.

Dans quel état ont-ils été retrouvés ?

Dans une mare de sang, lacérés à la grandeur du corps, des bouts de chairs manquants comme s'ils avaient été mordu* par je ne sais quoi. Mais le plus mystérieux c'est qu'on les a trouvés avec des yeux orangés dans une expression faciale figée exprimant une douleur atroce.

Le chien…

Quoi ?

Simon se dirige vers le salon et S'assis dans un sofa tout en déposant son livre. Penelope et Baz font de même. Simon ne parle plus, figé dans ses pensées, il fixe le feu crépité.

Qu'y a-t-il Simon ?

Ils se sont fait tuer par un chien noir.

Comment sais-tu cela ?

Lorsque j'étais en route pour la bibliothèque, dans un des couloirs du troisième, plusieurs professeurs discutaient d'un acte épouvantable. Un chien aux yeux jaunes-orangés était dessiné sur le mur avec un liquide semblable à du sang, mais d'une couleur bleu-mauve.

C'est horrible.

On y avait également inscrit les mots : la puissance du plus grand mage résonnera éternellement, seuls les dignes seront épargnés. Gare à toi, héritier.

Vous croyez que c'est un avertissement ?

Qui est-ce mage selon vous ?

Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est l'héritier, les professeurs en parlaient comme s'il s'agissait d'un étudiant parmi nous.

Baker t'en envoyer ce truc aujourd'hui, non ?

Baz ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il soit un héritier ? Baker est trop insignifiant pour ça voyons.

Simon se sert un verre d'eau et prend une gorgée.

Qui alors ? Qui serait un héritier de longue date d'un des quatre grands sorciers de cette école ?

Au moment qu'il finit sa PHRASE, l'eau de son verre et son pichet s'élève dans les airs. Les particules se mettent alors à tournoyées et s'entremêlées pour ainsi former la silhouette d'une personne à la longue barbe. Simon est abasourdi.

Monsieur Riverley ?

Pardonnes-moi de te déranger à une heure aussi tardive Simon, mais tu n'es plus en sécurité à Watford. Viens à mon bureau, professeur MG Gill t'escortera jusqu'à lui. Ce qui faisait de Watford un lieu sécuritaire pour toi a été compromis.

L'eau formant Riverley se dissipe et retourne dans le verre de Snow et dans le pichet. MG Gill apparait alors soudainement à l'entrée du dortoir.

Monsieur Snow veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Simon se lève et accompagne le professeur MG Gill qui l'amène alors d'un pas pressé devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Il n'attend que vous monsieur Snow. Moi je n'y entre pas.

Simon ouvre la porte et emprunte un escalier en colimaçon. Il arrive face en un bureau massif de bois où Riverley est assis confortablement et l'observe attentivement.

Ah, bonsoir Simon.

Monsieur. Que se passe-t-il professeur ?

Que sais-tu des quatre grands mages de notre histoire ?

Qu'ils ont fondés notre école et qu'ils ont donnés leurs noms à chacune des quatre maisons monsieur.

Et que sais-tu des possibles héritiers de ceux-ci ?

À vrai dire professeur, pas grand-chose.

Alors, selon toi quel lien peut-on faire entre la scène que tu as observée sur le mur du troisième et les deux étudiants assassinés ?

Qu'ils…ont été tués par une créature semblable au chien représenté sur le mur.

Pas fou, mais pas tout à fait. C'est ce qu'on veut faire croire aux gens Simon.

Monsieur ?

Ce qu'on a dessiné sur le mur c'est une animagus Simon, c'est-à-dire la forme qu'un sorcier désire prendre lorsqu'il le souhaite. Cet animagus était celui de ton père, le seul sorcier à avoir cet animagus.

Donc on veut faire croire que ces meurtres ont été perpétrés par mon Père ?

Oui et non. Simon ton père étant mort ne peut être celui qui a commis ces atrocités. Par contre, le soir de ton meurtre par tu-sais-qui, il t'a légué ce pouvoir.

Mais monsieur, quelle conclusion faut-il en tirer ?

Tu-sais-qui refait surface, il cherche à t'isoler en faisant croire que tu es le responsable. Il veut en finir.

L'héritier…

L'héritier oui. Pas l'héritier d'un mage Simon, mais l'héritier de la famille Snow, ta famille, le dernier sorcier à posséder cet animagus.

Je vois…

C'est pourquoi, j'ai organisé un endroit où tu seras à l'abri le temps qu'on fasse la lumière sur les évènements, qu'on trouve une façon de sécuriser davantage les lieux et qu'on trouve le responsable.

Riverley se lève et se dirige au centre de la pièce suivit de près par Simon qui le regarde face à face, Riverley lui tend le bras.

Prends ma main.

Je croyais que c'était interdit de transplanter à l'intérieur de Watford.

Un directeur a ses privilèges non ?

Simon prends la main à Riverley puis disparaissent laisser derrière eux une trainée de poussières et une pièce vide.

.

Michaël Glaude


End file.
